Code Geass My Way
by sirengirl15
Summary: This is a sad tale about a special girl who has and gains wonderful powers! Only a few people understand her...  Who or what is jade? Is that her real name? When does she gain powers? How does it all end? Well... you just have to read it and find out!
1. Chapter 1 The Orphaned Child

**Code Geass my way!**

**By: superj2012**

_Chapter 1_

_The orphaned child…_

Sixteen years ago I was born near Tokyo, Japan. A beautiful baby girl with a secret. I had long wavy black hair, brown eyes and a cute smile or at least that's what my mother told me before she died. I was only five, I remember waking up to the

sound of my mother crying and mumbling something under her breath. She franticly got me up and briskly helped me get my clothes on, whispering to me that everything was going to be alright. I was scared, I heard screaming and gun shots in the

distance. When I was dressed she told me, as she fought back tears, to get in the small basement.

"Aren't you coming mother?" I asked.

She explained that her and father couldn't fit. The rest came so quickly it was all a blur, a knock at the door, voices, gun shots, my mother screaming, more gun shots, and then silence. I waited, like an obedient little girl, sobbing softly and trembling

with fear. When night came with an empty quietness, I nervously crept out of my hiding space. Only to find that my house was completely destroyed.

"Mother?" I whispered.

"Mother?" I yelled; no answer.

Then I saw her arm sticking out from under a piece of the roof.

"Mother!" I ran to her and pushed the piece of roof off her, only to find her covered in blood and already dead.

"Mother." I sobbed.

I grasped her cold, lifeless hand and pressed it to my tear stained face. She squeezed my hand back, I gasped. My eyes fearfully glowed red and my face lit up. Images of her raced through my head. Then I heard her, in my head, she told me that I

was special and I have powers like no other. She told me to take her necklace and remember she is always with me. Just as quickly as her voice came it was gone. My eyes returned to their normal brown color.

"What do you mean, mother?" I wondered out loud.

I tenderly took her necklace off, put it on my own neck. Then with one last glance at her, I got up and quickly ran away crying. Away from the dead village, away from my dead mother and father. A five year old girl, now an orphan, who didn't know

where she was headed, all she did know was that it needed to be far far away from the horrible death.


	2. Chapter 2, Geass

Chapter 2, Geass…

For the next two years I aimlessly wandered around. I slept where ever I could. I woke up to a cold rainy day; I heard gun shots and shouting not to far away. I stood up quickly, as they started towards me, the awful Britannians some with their knightmares others with just hand guns. Someone noticed me and shouted, I didn't answer, and he came closer.

"Hey did you hear me? Who are you?" he demanded, I stayed silent.

"Hey commander, come over here!" he yelled.

Another guy ran over to me.

"What do we have here?" he asked, examining me with his cold, evil eyes.

"A little girl, probably an orphan, I don't think she can talk."

"Who are you?" He commanded again.

In an instant I recognized the evil commander. He was the one that ordered my mother to be killed! I became angrier by the second.

"Kill her she's no use to us."

"Yes sir."

The commander walked away and the man in front of me took out his gun. As I gripped my necklace and closed my eyes, he shot his gun. I waited for the pain but it never came. I slowly opened my eyes and noticed a teenage girl with long, straight green hair. I instinctively bent down and touched her, she was bleeding, and surprisingly, not dead. She studied me and gripped my arm, and started speaking to me in my head, just as my mother had done two years earlier. The strange girl asked me if I wanted a great power, I whispered yes, in confusion and in hope. There was a flash and she was out of my head.

"Geass." She mouthed.

I stood up and glanced at the Britannians with all their guns pointed at me. I glared at each one with my red Geass eyes and spoke one powerful word.

"Die!" They all obeyed.

I looked away as I heard over fifty gun shots explode.

"Very good.' The girl complimented as I helped her up.

"Thanks." I replied, overwhelmed.

"My name is C2 and your mother told me to come find you and tell you she's okay, she's invincible like me. She ordered you to come home as soon as possible and you have a little sister also." C2 explained now out of breath.

"Okay, I will. Thank you C2." I replied in an I'm better than you, so get out of my way kind of attitude.

"Sure." She answered with a shrug as she turned and walked away.


	3. Chapter 3, Returning Home

Chapter 3

Returning Home…

"I can't believe my mother is alive! She will be so proud of me and my new powers!"

By now I was seven going on eight, I had Geass (controlling people + reading minds), element bending, and could pause time. It was a nice day other then the horrible stench of death. As I was walking home I heard some fighting and gun shot up ahead. I ran towards them not really thinking. It was just some elevens and some Britannians, one of each had a gun, the others just had daggers. I quickly paused time and jumped in the middle, grabbing the guns and throwing them. Time started again and they all glared at me.

"Hey what do you think your doing? My gun, it's gone!" One of them shouted in surprise.

"Let's get her!"

They all ran towards me, I dodged most of the daggers, but I didn't have a weapon to strike back with. Then my eyes glowed red and there was a slight flash and suddenly I had two swords in my hands.

"Nice!" I whispered to myself.

I blocked more blows and now struck back killing most of them. I was so excited I didn't notice someone behind me, he yelled and lunged I quickly tried to dodge but I wasn't quick enough. He slashed my side, it was a deep cut, and blood gushed out of my wound. I fell down in pain; the guy came after me with his dagger, ready to kill. I used Geass.

"Die!"

He stabbed himself. I got up with great pain and started hobbling, slowly, home. I saw someone in the distance.

"Good I'll use Geass on them and they will help me without a problem." I planned.

But as I got closer I realized it was only two boys about my age, one had a young girl, probably his sister. She looked as if she was blind and crippled.

"Poor thing." I murmured sarcastically.

The boy without the girl noticed me and ran towards me shouting.

"Hey! Are you okay?"

"No I'm gushing blood!" I muttered not loud enough for him to hear.

"Oh, you're hurt!" He exclaimed.

"Lelouch come here! Leave Nunnally there, hurry!" he shouted to Lelouch. Lelouch gently set Nunnally down and started running toward us.

"Hi my name is Suzaku Kururugi and this is Lelouch um…who are you?" Suzaku asked.

"Jade." I lied.

I turned on Geass and read their minds.

"That was a close one; I don't want a stranger knowing I'm really Lelouch VI Britannia!"

"Wow a prince!" I whispered, rolling my eyes.

I decided not to read Suzaku's mind.

"Here um can you um…" Suzaku hesitated as he got out a roll of gauze.

"You need me to take off my shirt don't you?" I asked not really caring.

"Um, yeah, kinda…" he replied shyly.

Instead I ripped my shirt in half so were it was like a midriff.

"Will that work?"

"Yep!"

Suzaku gave the roll of gauze to Lelouch and told him he would go over with Nunnally. Suzaku left and Lelouch started unrolling the gauze and glanced at me. Then he came close to me and started wrapping my cut. I could feel myself blushing.

"Thanks Lelouch." I hesitated still blushing.

"No big deal." He muttered.

"Um Lelouch?"

"Huh?"

"What is your last name?" I asked already knowing the answer.

His face turned beet red and there was an awkward silence.

"Hey Lelouch!" Suzaku shouted running back towards us.

"*sigh*, yeah?" Lelouch replied, grateful my question remained unanswered.

"We need to get going, are you coming Jade? You can if you'd like."

Um, thanks, but no thanks you already know too much."

"Huh?" They both stared at me in confusion.

Now was my chance, so using Geass I commanded them.

"Forget me for now and go on your way!"

"Okay."

"Sure." They answered in my Geass trance.

"Good, I better get going too…home is not to far away!" I remembered.

So with one last glance at Lelouch, Suzaku and Nunnally, I left in the opposite direction.

"I know we will meet again, Lelouch, I just know it!" I whispered.


	4. Chapter 4, Home

Chapter 4,

Home…

I discovered a small river near my house. I decided that I should wash up, before I went to meet my mother and sister.

"Great a sister." I considered sarcastically.

I took off my clothes after glancing around to make sure no one was watching. I dove in head first and swam around. My side stung horribly. Then the water started to glow around me.

"What the heck?" I exclaimed amazed, my pain vanished, the water returned to normal. I got out staring at the water in fright. I backed away slowly, and as I started getting my clothes back on, I realized my cut was gone and in its place there was a gruesome scar.

"Nice, healing powers!" I exclaimed, figuring it out.

Smiling I ran the rest of the way home. When I arrived at my house, which was still in horrible condition and still only half built, my mother was waiting for me on the broken porch.

"Mother!" I yelled running towards her and giving her a huge hug.

"Oh Jaddaleen!" she exclaimed as she embraced me.

"Look how you've grown! Did C2 give you Geass?" She asked inspecting me.

"Yep, and I have mind reading, element bending and healing powers!"

"Amazing! I knew you could find your powers on your own! Oh I almost forgot, Jezabell come meet your older sister!" Mother yelled into the broken house. A little girl with short curly brown hair, who looked about two, came over to me and stared at me with adorable large brown eyes. She looked so much like me when I was her age, except for the hair, which looked like mothers.

"How old are you now?" Mother asked snapping me out of my trance.

"Um I think nine or ten…I lost count."

"That seems about right; Jezabell here is 3…come on Jez give your sister a hug." She spoke with a sweet, loving voice.

My sister glanced at me and shyly walked closer and gave me a hug. I hugged her back, she smelled like violets.

"Okay Jaddaleen you must be famished! Come on in."

I let go of Jez.

"What does famish mean?" Jezabell asked in a cute young girl voice.

"It means hungry, baby." Mother explained.

"Oh!" Jez answered making an O with her mouth.

I gobbled my food down and asked if I could go to bed, Mother nodded. I walked up to my old room and stood in the doorway and breathed it all in. Then I undressed and hopped into bed and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning I woke up and stretched.

"Wow that was the most sleep I've had since I left! It's great to be home!" I realized glancing at the clock.

11:23 a.m. was the time. I got up quickly and dressed, I walked out of my old room. The whole house smelled of eggs and bacon, my favorite! I could hear mother humming softly and occasionally I heard Jezabell. I walked down stairs, stopping in the doorway.

"Jezabell stop talking and eat your breakfast." Mother commanded not noticing me.

"Morning Mother, morning Jezabell."

"Oh, good morning Jaddaleen." Mother replied not looking up.

"Hey can you go get some Lunch?" Mother asked me.

"Um sure but can I eat first?" I asked laughing.

"No, all you need to do is go to the river and get us some fish."

"But this is my favorite breakfast! I thought you made it for me." I complained.

"Oh it is? Well no I made it for Jez it's her favorite, right Jez?"

"Yep! I wuv eggs!" Jez answered.

"It's love not wuv, Jez."

"Jaddaleen she's only 3! Now go get us some fish!" Mother commanded.

"Yeah fish!" Jez yelled.

"Fine!" I shouted running out of the house confused.

"_I don't even know how to fish! Ugh. __Coming home and being with mother was supposed to be different then this!"_

I walked to the river that I swam in earlier. Flashing my two swords in I stared at the pond daring a fish to swim by. After about 30 minutes a school of fish swam towards me.

"Just a little closer." I whispered.

Once they were close enough I quickly stabbed with my swords without any success. I waited for them to come back but no fish ever did. After about four hours of sitting and waiting, I got up and defeatedly walked home. When I walked in the door my mother and my sister were on the floor playing and laughing. They both stopped and glanced up at me.

"Where the fish?" Jez asked concern showing on her little face.

I looked at my feet.

"I didn't catch any! Okay?" I yelled.

I glanced up at Jez, her eyes where tearing up and she had a frown on her face. I ran up to my room, slamming the door behind me and plopped on my bed. I flashed my two swords in and wiped the water off them with my sheet. As I did this my mother opened and walked in my room.

"I tried okay?" I muttered not glancing up.

"I know, it is okay, I'm really sorry that I snapped at you this morning." Mother apologized as she came and sat on the edge of my bed.

"Nice swords." She complimented.

I still didn't glance up, as one tear rolled down my cheek.

"Oh Jaddaleen, I love you." She whispered as she embraced me.

"I love you too." I replied smiling and hugging her back.

"Are you hungry? I guess we are having eggs again."

I followed her downstairs and ate some eggs.

I hoped that my mother would pay more attention to me….but man was I wrong. She always played and laughed with Jez while I was fishing. Eventually I got jealous of Jez and I decided that there needed to be an "incident". I woke up early one morning, woke my sister up and led her away from the house.

"Where are we going?" she asked sleepily.

"For a walk.' I lied, not looking at her.

"Okay!" she exclaimed happily.

"_She trusts me I can't do this, __but I must!"_ I contemplated.

Once we were away from the house in some tall grass that came up to my knees, I flashed in my swords. She turned around, her smile turned into a look of terror.

"I'm sorry Jez." I whispered as I walked slowly towards her.

She started backing up.

"Stand still!" I commanded.

She froze with fear. I slashed her side, she let out a yelp. I didn't kill her; I came up to her to finish it. She stared at me with her adorable big brown eyes. I couldn't do it. I flashed out my swords and walked away.

"She'll die eventually." I muttered.

I ran back home, not glancing back. When I returned home there was a beam of light around the house. My mother was on the roof with some strange looking guys.

"Mother!" I yelled.

"Jade! Take care of Jez; tell no one your real name! I love you!" mother shouted, then there was a flash and they were gone.

I stood open-mouthed at the roof.

"_What just happened?" _I wondered in confusion.

Then I noticed another flash, something fell into the tree next to the house, and then fell on the ground with a thud.

"Mother?" I whispered as I ran over to where the noise came from.

As I got closer I noticed it was a boy about my age.

"Are you okay?" I asked bending down next to him and moving his long wavy blond hair out of his face.

"_Man he's cute!" _I realized.

The boy opened his eyes. He had Geass eyes.

"Who are you?" he commanded.

I stared at him unaffected.

"Geass doesn't work on you?"

"Nope."

"Oh."

His eyes turned bright blue.

"I'm Cole. I'm 15 years old." He stated standing up.

"I'm Jade, I'm 14."

"Wait! Do you mean your princess Jaddaleen?"

"What?" I asked confused.

"Your majesty."

He humbly bowed. I just stared at him still confused.

"Don't tell me your mother never told you!"

"Apparently not!"

"Your mother is the queen of the planet *Anquarius, a planet that is 3,000 million light years away, you and Jezabell are the two princesses. Hey, where is Jez?" he asked not skipping a beat.

At the mention of Jez, I got a sick feeling in the bit of my stomach. I remembered her cute innocent face dying not too far away.

"Um…I….um…"

"_Should I tell him?"_

He glanced at me with his cute blue eyes and moved his long blond hair out of his face with his hand. He was a little bit taller than me, he appeared trustworthy.

"I killed her."

"What!" Cole exclaimed in shock, not waiting for my answer.

"Where is she?"

I pointed, he ran, and I followed. When we reached Jez, I realized that she was still alive but her blood from her cut was everywhere. Cole bent down next to her.

"I can't believe you would kill your own sister!" he yelled.

"You don't understand!" I screamed back.

"Hum, I bet you got jealous of her. Am I right?"

"*gulp* maybe, so what?"

"So what? She's dying and you say "So what?"."

"Humph! That's it, you choose, her or me!" I shouted turning away from him.

"Her! She's dying!" he answered.

"Fine!"

I ran away, again, not glancing back. Away from my almost dead sister, that I killed. Away from my first crush, the cute blond haired blue eyed, Cole. I ran towards Area 11, towards my new life with new friends, new enemies and new adventures!

*(on-QUAR-i-us)


End file.
